snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Panty
Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2 is the unofficial second season of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt created by O-Tako Studio. It continues after the events of season 1. On May 12th the comic was removed from Snafu Comics duo to reasons which led Dave to kick O-Tako Studio from Snafu. Season 1 To learn more about what happened in the first season go to the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki. The show revolves around the exploits of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking, angels who were kicked out of Heaven due to their bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City—a pun on the Japanese word datenshi (堕天使?, lit. "fallen angel")—a place on the border between Heaven and Hell, which is besieged by evil spirits referred to as "Ghosts". Under the watchful eye of the reverend Garterbelt, the two are tasked with collecting enough Heaven Coins to buy their way back into Heaven by destroying Ghosts using their powers, including the ability to transform their lingerie into weapons. However, Panty and Stocking are constantly sidetracked by their respective interests in men and sugar. At the end of the show after Corset has been defeated they all head home again. However Stocking then reveals to Panty that she had been a demon all along and slices Panty into tiny square bits and departs from the scene. Story Chapter 1 The comic opens with Briefs and Chuck collecting the sliced up pieces of Panty after she was sliced into them by Stocking. It skips to Scanty and Kneesocks painting a house white when they suddenly get intimate with each other, only to be interrupted by Garterbelt. Fastener is thrown to Scanty's head to do so. Garterbelt explains that when Brief collects all of Panty again they'll need to revive her by opening a portal to Hell which will cause the revolution of the ghost population and that the daemon girls have to fight them. The girls the plead to play with him, but get smacked by Garterbelt instead. The girls get the keys to the car and Garterbelt gives them directions as to where they must go while Fastener drives. Scanty then mentions the promise she and Kneesocks made as they arrive at their destination, however they are suddenly interrupted by the car blowing up. The scene shift back to a little earlier when Corset is recalling Stocking the events of her slicing up Panty and that when they get to Oten City nothing can stop them. Stocking however leaves to take care of some things on her own while Corset slowly makes his way to Oten City. However Stocking sees the daemon girls riding her car and in a fit of rage throws her sword at them causing a huge explosion. Chapter 2 Scanty, Kneesocks and Fastener get blown away by the explosion. Kneesocks' on fire so Scanty quickly takes off her clothing once again leading to them having an intimate moment together. It is quickly interrupted by Stocking slashing down on the two girls who only could get away at the last moment. Stocking calls them lucky for her missing them, to which the girls call her on her dirty fighting style. They engage in combat but Stocking heads down into the sewer quickly after. Scanty and Kneesocks follow her down below. In the sewers they wander around, Kneesocks, a little frightened, thinks she hears a ghost but Scanty calms her down again. However Kneesocks hears something again causing Scanty to summons her pistols and charge at the unknown. They enter a room where a ghost stone is prominently displayed, with Stocking standing next to it. Scanty calls her an angel bitch and begins shooting her, only for Stocking to block the bullets with her sword. They continue fighting Stocking parrying Scanty's attack and comments that she is actually a demon. At this point, the comic discontinued from showing on SnafuComics Info below contains the original script chapter 2 of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2 revealed by Griddles. PSG Script is BACK: http://griddles.deviantart.com/journal/PSG-Script-is-BACK-611335935 PSG 2 – CHAPTER TWO “MY SEWER'S KEEPER” Final Revision - September 27 2015 Scanty and Kneesocks are sent flying by the explosion of See-Through, dumping them on the side of the road. Something swoops overhead as more ghost bombs rain down (based on Bob-ombs from Mario maybe?) and explode in the wreck, reducing it to burning scrap. Fastener runs away from the wreck, comically, his ass on fire. Scanty: holding her head Ohh... s-sister? Looks around Miss Kneesocks!? Kneesocks: On the ground, groaning, her jacket smouldering Scanty: MISS KNEESOCKS! Runs to her sister's aid and immediately tears her burning jacket off her body, throwing it away as it burns to nothing. Kneesocks is left in her tan miniskirt and her devilish black bra Miss Kneesocks, you must be more careful! Kneesocks: blushing '''B-But Scanty, we cannot get distracted by such indecent exposure! Someone just tried to kill us! They blew up the car! Scanty: '''gets on top of Kneesocks, pressing her against the ground and leaning over her suggestively To hell with the car. The only thing I want to ride is- Kneesocks: SCANTY! Grabs her sister and they roll to the side just as another ghost bomb slams down on the spot where they just were, exploding violently. Both demon girls are covered in dirt and muck. Kneesocks is on top now but is looking around frantically Scanty: Ooh, I LOVE fireworks! Kneesocks: Be serious, dear sister! Look! Points to the sky That thing was attacking us! Scanty: And that looks a lot like... Both: An angel! Scene shows the 'angel', Stocking, swoop overhead before diving toward a large inlet to a sewer, which she zooms inside. In the distance is the towering skyscaper of Peten City – the sewers appear to head right towards it Scanty: I'm gonna get that bitch! Kneesocks: gasps '''Sister, language!! Scanty: '''Throws keys over her shoulder '''Hey, Fastener! Watch the car! '''The keys bounce off Fastener's head and he grumbles as the wreck behind him burns and crackles Setting CHANGE - Daten City sewers On a mission from Garterbelt, Scanty and Kneesocks explore the sewers to investigate some unusual ghost activities that the higher-ups in heaven have noticed. Scanty: Ugh... it smells like that Garterbelt's Special Black Curry in here! Kneesocks: covers mouth '''Please sister, do not remind me! '''foot steps in the distance Kneesocks: Uwah! Is that a ghost?! Scanty: reassuring hand on Kneesocks' shoulder. Or arm. Or ass Contain yourself, Miss Kneesocks! We are high-class Demon Commanders! We ain't afraid of no ghosts! footsteps get louder Kneesocks: I-It's coming from over there, sister! Scanty: draws out her guns I’ll take care of it.' flashy gun gesture My marksman skills need work' Scanty and Kneesocks run deeper into the sewers, greeted by a dark figure at an altar. Their back is toward the sisters Kneesocks: gasp '''Miss Scanty, could that be a ghost-stone!? Scanty: '''snarl '''That's not all! It's that angel bitch, Stocking! '''Scanty rushes the altar but Stocking spins and blocks her with her twin swords. Scanty bares her teeth and grunts as she's pushed back by Stocking, sparks flying in her face from where metal scrapes metal Stocking: Actually... I'm a demon. Stocking, having been discovered in the sewers with a Ghost Stone, attacks Scanty and Kneesocks with her Stripe swords. They clash against Double Gold Lacytanga, making sparks fly into Scanty’s face. Kneesocks hangs back, startled by her sister’s anger. Stocking: s'mirks over the glint of her shiny blades '''Us demons shouldn’t be fighting. We should be working together! Scanty: '''growling and baring her teeth, straining to hold up against Stocking '''Demon my rosy red ass! There’s no way in hell I’d let myself get compared to you! You couldn’t possibly be the same as my dear sister and I! Stocking:' ‘Ohoho’ chuckle Know what? You’re right! We aren’t the same! '''Stocking kicks Scanty in the gut, sending the demon girl staggering back breathlessly. Then, with a single fluid chop, Stocking’s swords slice Lacytanga’s barrels in half, the tips of her swords slashing through the front of Scanty’s overcoat Scanty: wide eyed '''Lacy… no…! '''she watches the pieces of her twin guns fall to the sewer floor, horrified. Stocking does a girly little flourish with her blades. Kneesocks looks aghast. Scanty’s teeth are bared Those were my favourite pair you BITC- Stocking punches/bitchslaps Scanty in the face, sending her tottering off the raised altar and into the sewer water. Stocking makes a “pffcheh…” sound and turns her back on the demon sisters, focusing on the stone Kneesocks: Sister! Puts her arms around Scanty, who’s still holding the pistol grips of her destroyed guns. Stocking kicks the front ends off the altar casually and they plop into the sewer water, which is about 2 inches deep. You were always so RECKLESS, Miss Scanty! Scanty: wide-eyed, trembling That bitch… I’ll kill her…! Stocking: arms behind head, looking back over her shoulder '''Has Garterbelt ever told you you talk too loud? I can hear you, skank. '''Scanty and Kneesocks both make angryface Lucky for me I’m not hanging ‘round this shitpit anymore. Got places to go. You’d best piss off too. My friends will show you the exit. Boys? Stocking places her hand on the stone, activating it. The sewer fills with light. Scanty: Uh, sis…? Something tells me… Kneesocks: That’s not… Ghosts begin to emerge from the stones, shadowy and hulking a first. Stocking retreats to the shadows but watches curiously, scouting her competition. The ghosts tower over the demon sisters and what sounds like echoing, malicious laughter fills the sewers. Then they take solid form, and the laughter becomes juvenile and pinheaded. The four hulking forms now resemble giant turtles, dressed like ninjas, seemingly mutants, possibly teenage. They wear bandanas around their heads and their black skin is cracked and scaly, showing off the colours of red like veins and muscular bulges. They carry demonic weapons shaped like a staff, a sword, a nunchaku and a pair of sai. They stare down at their prey, lizardlike tongues flopping out of their mouthes to lick at their cracked and chapped lips. Sword Turtle: Huh, dudes, checkit! We got us some fresh meat! Nunchaku Turtle: We don’t get much fresh food down here! Sai Turtle: leans in to stare at Kneesocks, who clutches her sister protectively Look at these little bitches, man… redder than pepperoni! Sword Turtle: I dunno, dude, cuz they so look tastier than that to me!! Staff Turtle: raising his spiked, contorted bo-staff What the shell we waitin’ for!? GIT ‘EM! Kneesocks is on her feet and in a flashy, whole-page move she whips her socks off and conjures Double Gold Spandex in both hands, crossing them in front to block the Turtle-Ghost’s attack. Scanty, still sitting in the sewer water, watches in both fear and admiration of her brave sister. Kneesocks: deadly-serious You amphibious assholes better back the FUCK off right now! Sai Turtle: Aww, dude Approaches, towering like a hulk over Kneesocks '''Not cool, bro. Sword Turtle: Bitch just call us amphibians? '''Raises his hooked and bloodstained sword Nunchaku Turtle: Joins his bros; all four turtle-ghosts bearing down on Kneesocks '''The word is ‘reptile’. '''Swings his nunchakus '''Get it RIGHT!! '''Kneesocks jumps back, staring down the four menacing turtle ghosts. The situation isn’t good – four on one. She snaps Spandex together, forming a super-scythe, but her face shows that she’s not sure whether it’ll do her any good. She clenches her fists tightly, so tight her knuckles are turning pink. The turtles all heft their weapons. Stocking smirks from the shadows, sucking a lollipop. Kneesocks: to herself Ok… it’s ok… I won’t forget. I won’t forget that promise… out loud I won’t forget, Miss Scan- A golden chunk flies past Kneesocks’ head and smashes right into the lead turtle’s nose. It bounces off and falls to the altar with a skitter. It’s the pistol grip of one of Scanty’s guns. The turtle looks pissed. Kneesocks looks behind, seeing her sister trying her best not to let tears fall from her eyes Scanty: M-Miss Kneesocks! Kneesocks: Sister... leave this to me! Kneesocks throws herself at the four turtle ghosts, her scythe flashing and swishing through the air as she tries to land a blow upon the reptilian ruffians. But the turtles are too quick for her, blocking her at every turn and quickly begin to overwhelm her. Kneesocks begins to take hits, being whacked on the ass by the nunchakus and having her hair and face slashed by the sai and sword. A strike from the bo-staff clobbers the back of her skull and she goes down to her knees. The sword turtle swings, meaning to cut off her head, but she dodges barely. Kneesocks gets cut up bad, horrifying Scanty Kneesocks: I'm sorry, dear sister... I tried... Sword turtle: advances on Kneesocks '''Ride's over, pepperoni-girl. '''Raises his sword again, now meaning to plunge it into Kneesocks' gut Let's see if you bleed hotsauce! Kneesocks detaches Spandex into two scythes and in one last gasp effort, flings them at her assailant. One slashes him on the arm, going wide. But the other lodges itself in his left eye. The sword turtle-ghost screams, clutching his face and staggering backward toward his awaiting bros, cursing and such. He drops his sword with a CLANK. Kneesocks, powerless, shuffles backward, bleeding from her wounds and looking faint. Scanty: scurries over You stupid girl! Leans in to her sister and kisses her forehead You shouldn't have been so brave. Sai Turtle: yelling '''Hey you incestuous skanks! You messed up my bro! Nunchaku Turtle: Incestuous babes? Staff Turtle: In OUR sewer!? All three: '''advancing on the demon sisters, weapons ready, as the other turtle keeps hollering in the background Bitch, PLEASE! As the turtles advance upon the demon sisters, Scanty holds Kneesocks close. Kneesocks drops to the ground, out of it. Scanty begins to cry. Scanty: I won't let them hurt you anymore. I won't! She feels around on the dingy floor for anything she can use. All she finds are the broken pieces of Lacy. She holds the ruined guns as Kneesocks grasps her by the wrist. Kneesocks: I remember... our promise.' Smiling weakly' Scanty: l'ocks her pinkie around Kneesocks' pinkie' That's right. Always protect your sister and make her happy. You did so well, Miss Kneesocks. The pieces of Lacy begin to glow in Scanty's hand But I can't expect you to do it all on your own. Our rrrrrrule applies to both of us! And I'm NOT going to break our number one rrrrrule! Sai Turtle: Pepperoni time! Scanty: stands up Miss Kneesocks... don't worry... I will protect you! The pieces of Lacy explode into golden light, which also spills out of Scanty's eyes. The pieces reform and clump together. Close-up shots of parts of the new weapon gleaming, golden and onyx (Scanty's hand on the upper handle, the teeth glinting sharply). Scanty brings the new weapon to bear – a shiny golden chainsaw that revs loud and spits red smoke from behind it. A shot of Stocking looking rather stunned. Nunchaku Turtle: Uhh, dudes, where'd she get tha- Scanty charges and slashes the turtle-ghost across the half shell, spilling his guts effortlessly. The other three (even the one with the Spandex blade in his eye) stare in horror. The nunchaku ghost goes dead-eyed and topples over before exploding in a terrific blast that blows Scanty's hair about. Infuriated, the other three ghosts charge at her and she meets their charge with her brand new weapon. Several action pages follow showing Scanty pwning the turtles. They attack with their weapons but Scanty fights them off. One panel shows her ripping Spandex out of the Sword Turtle's eye. In another, the Sai Turtle's weapons ping off the spinning blades, one smashing into a nearby light and shattering it. The following several panels are dark save for golden flashes that light up the scene, showing Scanty dissecting the turtles. Kneesocks looks both scared and amazed. A thunderous explosion follows in the darkness and everything goes quiet. Dust clouds and shadows are cast all around. Kneesocks is speechless. Stocking stands at the ghost stone, unable to see who won through the shadows and dust. She crunches down on her lollipop and throws the discarded stick toward Kneesocks with a laugh. Stocking: Too bad her big mouth isn't worth more in a fight! A voice speaks from the shadows. Scanty: Shut yer mouth, bitch. REVVVVV goes the chainsaw. Stocking's face is a mask of “Oh Crap!” Scanty begins to emerge from the shadows. Scanty: Protect your sister. Rev! Scanty: Always! Rev! Make sure she's happy and never upset! REV! That's our number one rrrrrrule! She steps into a pillar of light shining from the grilles above As if YOU'D understand any of that! Kneesocks: Miss Scanty! Stocking: unamused '''I prefer the 'only child' arrangement. Scanty: close up of her grinning and baring her teeth''' Your loss. I'm only gonna say this once, bitch... Scanty's next line is delivered on a full page, showing her hefting the golden chainsaw. Her words are in big, colourful, badass text! Scanty: NEVER fuck with MY SISTER in front of ME! Stocking stares for a moment. Shots of the three girls, no dialogue. Kneesocks looks awed. Stocking is pissed. Scanty is ready to chop her some Stocking. Then Stocking ruins her fun... Stocking: But I can fuck with both of you together, right?' She slams her hand onto the ghost stone, activating it. Ghost portals open everywhere; around the altar, behind Stocking, all around the demon sisters. More ghostly turtles emerge and bear down on the two sisters. A random Squirtle ghost is among them too.' Scanty: You call 'em up, I'll cut 'em down 'til I get to you, streetwalker! Stocking: yawns '''Raincheck. I've wasted enough time with you two harlots. My boys here will show you a good time, 'kay? Wings spread I'm out. Shoots through the roof and departs Scanty: YOU PUTRID HUSSY! '''All the Turtle ghosts advance C'mon! A high class Demon commander is MORE than match for... The sewers begin to rumble as more and more of the ghosts stream in. For... The ghosts are crowded tight, pressing against the walls. The walls begin to crack and the ceiling begins to cave in, squashing some of the countless reptiles. Water begins to gush in from the deep cracks in the wall, raising the water level. Still, the ghosts keep coming. Kneesocks: M-Miss Scanty! Scanty: Stay back! I WON'T BREAK MY PROMISE! Kneesocks: Dearest sister, I'm following my promise to YOU! If you stay here and fight them all there's no hope for you! Sometimes the safest way is to RUN! Scanty: But after what they did to you - Kneesocks: We're High Class Demons, dear Scanty. We do not stay down for long. Run with me, sister! Or we'll be doomed to rot in this cesspit forever! The water begins to flood in and the ceiling begins to crumble. A giant slab of concrete crashes into the ground in front of Scanty, pancaking the Squirtle ghost. Scanty: I defer to you, sister, RUN! Both sisters high-tail it down the sewer tunnel as the hordes of turtle ghosts give chase. Their stampede shatters more of the walls and roof, causing a tidal surge of foul sewer water to cascade after them. The demon sisters run, chased by the tidal wave full of turtle ghosts.The demon sisters see a ladder leading up to street level. Kneesocks grabs it first, with Scanty following behind/underneath. The ladder is long, narrow and old. Kneesocks skillfully climbs it as the torrent of ghosts and sewer water floods through beneath them. Kneesocks shoves open the manhole and looks down at her sister, worried. Scanty: Go, dear sister! I'm right behind y- Scanty is cut off as one of the dozens of turtle ghosts seizes her ankle and pulls her legs off the ladder. She dangles by only her hands. She kicks and struggles but more ghosts rise from the mass to try and drag her down. Scanty keeps climbing and kicking but they're pulling her down. Kneesocks: Reaches down from the top of the ladder MISS SCANTY! Scanty:' looking up at her sister and smiling' Kneesocks... my beautiful sister... didn't you hear what I told you before? Scanty reaches up toward her sister, but rather than give her her hand, she extends her pinkie Scanty: I will always... remember our promise! CUT TO BLACK – END OF CHAPTER TWO Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was donated to the wiki by Griddles, the original writer for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2. ''' '''Chapter 3 was to be entitled 'For Your Ass Only' and was intended as a James Bond parody focusing on Garterbelt. The title is a parody, like all episode titles from the show. In this case, it's a reference to 'For Your Eyes Only', the 12th James Bond movie and the fifth to star Roger Moore as 007. This chapter would have introduced several more characters to the story and again featured a fight scene with Stocking, this time in an ocean-themed casino. Griddles quit the project before the script was completed due to allegedly unprofessional conduct of the comic supervisor toward himself and his fiancé in February 2016. As he wasn't paid for his services due to the Studio covering up his partnership with them, he made all his scripts available to the public, forcing Otako Studio into a precarious position. Their position worsened when they were kicked off the Snafu website for further misconduct. Chapter 3 – FOR YOUR ASS ONLY Written by Griddles – last edit ‎Thursday, ‎26 ‎November ‎2015, ‏‎4:42:12 PM AEDT First shot shows the exterior of Garterbelt's church. The words “Earlier That Day” are in the first panel. Garterbelt is screaming on the phone to the demon sisters, so loudly that we hear it from outside the church. Garter: I can hear everything!! Ya idiots! Scene zooms in, now in the church's foyer. It's still a mess from when the sisters got sidetracked in their painting duty. Garter: Here's a map of your destination. You'll be there in 5 minutes so better be prepared! Panel shows Garterbelt clicking off the phone in his hand and leaning against a bench or table. His head is in his hand. It's lonesomely quiet. Garterbelt grumbles. Garter: Chuck! . . . . . Oh, right. Garter sighs, walking out to the trashed foyer. Garter: Panty's gone, Stockin' took a level in bitch, Heaven's pissed off and now the fate of everything is in the hands of those two scarlet-skinned skanks. Fuckin' brilliant. Great time to be unable to die, right? Garter surveys the mess left behind by the demon sisters. In front of the door beneath the mail slot is a growing mountain of junk mail, pamphlets and the occasional Panty love-letter. Garter: bends down to retrieve the mail-mountain and carries it to a table of his choice Who raised them girls anyway? All Hell would be a dumpin' ground if they was in charge. Dumps the pile of junk on the table. A flyer for a casino falls at his feet. He retrieves it and looks it over. It shows an underwater-themed casino. Garter: Peten City, huh? Looks around at the empty church Fuck it, I'm down. After that Corset business, the girls shooting Heaven in the face, takin' care of those demon hos and getting blown the fuck up – TWICE – I think I EARNED a goddamn vacation. Garter brings his finger to his chin in a thoughtful pose Garter: Now, what do I do about an answering machine? Cut to Chuck, alongside Brief, who sneezes a black cloud of smoke and snot runs from his nose. Cut back to Garter. Garter: Ain't nobody got time fo' that! Next few pages show Garter undressing from his robes, showing his scarred and mottled skin, before he begins suiting up in a black leather biker outfit with gimp-like features. Lots of zips, shiny leather, a ball gag around his neck. He enters the church's garage and flips on the lights. A dramatic, several-panel reveal of his sexy motorcycle occurs, the light framing certain angles like the mudflaps and the headlights and the handlebars and the exhaust before FINALLY showing the big red and black sleek beast in all its glory. Garter: 'smirks ' Where I ride, heaven don't follow. Trivia *The comic was made because the original crew who made season one had completely split up and the chances of the anime getting a second season are slim. **Kill la Kill can be seen as the spiritual successor of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. *Vinson Ngo drew the guest page "BE PREPARED" (page 9) and also drew pages 13-15 to temporarily take over while Hatsu was on his honeymoon. References }} Category:Manga/Comics